Desperate Needs
by crystallynn
Summary: Erik and Dreama moved to Paris. Everything was perfect, but a fire changed all that. Erik’s life goes completely down hill, then he makes a discovery,now Erik must go beyond even bring back the Phantom he tried so hard to get rid of. Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1: Are You Sure?

**Summary:**

**Erik and Dreama has moved to Paris with their unborn child. Everything was perfect, but a fire changed all that. Dreama's death made Erik's life go completely down hill, but soon he discovers that Dreama has not died, but been kidnapped. Now after another discover that Christine De Chagney has been abducted as well Erik must go beyond to find them… even bring back the Phantom he tried so hard to get rid of.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Are You Sure?**

Paris, 1873

December 24

"Erik!" Shouted my wife Dreama.

I stopped pressing the piano keys and quickly stood.

"Yes? What is it? Is something wrong?" I asked scared to death that something was off beam.

Dreama then laughed, took my hand and pulled it to her swollen belly.

"It kicked," she said excitedly with fatigue. A warm smile came to my lips as I placed my ear to her belly, and then… I felt it. The small weak kick that my unborn baby created.

I looked at her with a full smile and gently kissed her lips. As I pulled away I took a better look at her. There were dark bags under her eyes signaling that she's tired, her long wavy black hair was messy around her shoulders. But what stood out most were her eyes and the wonderful baby growing in her stomach. The magnificent spark in her eyes I would figure being in pain most of the time would disappear but no, they were still there, brighter then ever. Her stomach was huge but in a gorgeous way, she was five months pregnant and she was already this vast.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Dreama moan in what sounded like pain. I quickly took her hand in mine.

"Is everything alright?" I asked with deep concern. She giggled, or at least tried.

"My dear _Knight_, you worry too much, it happens sometimes. It's perfectly normal, trust me," she said soft and gentle. I frowned.

"I still think we should have stayed in New Orleans with your family until the baby was born."

It's true; Dreama's reverie was to go to Paris, the one place I did not want to go. But I love her more then anything and so I went. We now live in a house almost close to being a mansion. When we arrived here two years ago _The Phantom of the Opera_ was long forgotten, this was my chance. Dreama advised me to write as much music as possible and sell them to the new _Opera Populair_. I did as she asked and soon whenever I walked in the streets people would bid me good mourning or good evening. Everyone soon began to know my name, was this how good my music was? Now here we are, settled into the first class world. No one to bother me about my past, no one to remind me who I once was. I have a child coming into this world soon, and that was all that mattered.

"Honestly Erik I'm not that clumsy, I can take care of myself," she said trying to stand but failing miserably.

I gave a small chuckle. "Yes I can see that,"

And with that she gave a sensational laugh and asked me to help her upstairs. I gently wrapped my arms around her and began to help her walk to the bedroom.

"Are you feeling _that_ tired?" I asked plainly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Tonight we have to go to the Opera where they will present one of my pieces,"

She then stopped and gasped.

"Oh Erik I completely forgot about that! I'm so sorry!" She said hysterically. I quickly kissed her cheek.

"No, don't be sorry darling; you're with child you need to rest."

"No," she said sternly. "You've been waiting for this for a long time and I know how much you want me to be there."

"I'm not going" I said simply. She grabbed my hand.

"What?"

"I'm not going, I need to tend to you, I can't leave you hear alone, the servants have all gone home for Christmas vacation so I will do the same," I said pulling her as softly as possible into our chambers.

"No Erik! You need to go people expect you to be there!" she bellowed. Her heavenly country accent went all around the room as we made our way to the bed.

"Erik are you listening to me?"

"Not really" I said delicately.

She then slapped me on the arm causing me to look at her.

"Please Erik; I don't want you to miss this… I know how much you want to go." She never looked away from my eyes. "I'll be fine… please, you want me to be happy then do this for me." _Damn_, she always had to use the happiness thing against me. I heaved a sigh and looked away, glancing at the falling snow out side. She's right, I've been waiting for this event forever, and I have always wanted to hear this specific piece played. Here is the chance; can I really leave her alone?

"Trust me Erik, you won't regret this decision," she said lightly stroking my face. I looked at her eyes.

"Are you sure Dreama?" I asked firmly making sure I truly won't be regretting my decision. She grabbed both of my hands, placed a kiss on each palm then placed them on her abdomen where again I felt the little one inside kick.

"Yes Erik, we are both sure"

* * *

**Hi All!**

**Finally the sequal to my first fanfic! I'm so excited. Like I said you will be greatly surprised with this story, I am so sure you will be! Or...no I will not have doubts! I shall not...have...a...doubt...lol sorry being over dramatic.**

**Please Review! It encourages me to write more please!**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	2. Chapter 2: The Tragic Death

**Chapter 2: The Tragic Death**

The carriage took me to the new grand _Opera Populair_, two years ago I would have went around the back out of site but now I could care less. I placed my new black mask on that instead of covering half my face it covers most of it. Andre and Firmin know who I am and they said if I don't wish to be noticed by anyone else I should where a full mask.

When they saw me they knew who I was first hand. They were more then shocked but after a two hour talk with them I managed to convince them that the _Phantom_ is long gone. Lucky me they believed every word I said.

The carriage door was swung open and there my carriage driver stood. I made my way out but suddenly stopped. I turned to him.

"Sebastian?" I called.

"Yes sir?" he responded.

"Don't you have a family to go to for Christmas?" I asked with ease. Sebastian narrowed his head.

"I'm afraid I don't sir, I would go home and celebrate all by myself but felt I would be needed here." He said now standing straight. I gave a smirk.

"Well, I thank you for that. But I need another favor from you." Sebastian got ready and listened for my order.

"Dreama as you know is with child, I'm a bit worried leaving her all by herself, I need you to go home and look after her."

"Well what about you? Are you going to walk home? Its two miles away." He said with a vexed voice.

"You'll be surprised how much I enjoy walking long distances," In truth I hate it, but it was all worth it. Sebastian nodded, climbed back on the carriage and rode back home.

"You're late!" Firmin stated firmly as he saw me make my way to Box Three.

"I am considered late when I arrive _during_ and _after _the performance, and besides – I am never late when my music is being presented." And with that I shut the door, took my seat, and waited for the opera to begin.

The lights then dimmed and the theatre was quiet. The red velvet curtains opened and there stood a young woman, in the background stood at least twenty children in black cloaks. The young woman stood there staring at them, she was wrapped in a black velvet cloak waiting for one of the children to help her across the spirit world to heaven. Her time was up and the children there before her were making sure she knew that. They showed the girl her life before, all the things she did bad, and all the things she did good.

Then one child came up and took her hand.

"_Libera me!"_

Then it hit me, something wasn't right.

"_Libera me!"_

The feeling clung to me, striking my chest whenever I tried to ignore it.

"_Libera me!"_

Something was terribly wrong but what?

"_Libera me…"_

Oh god… Dreama!

I quickly stood during the performance and ran out of my box. As I ran people from the streets pointed to me, knowing who I am they questioned why a first class gentlemen was running through the street like a madman. If they had the feeling I had they would be doing the same thing.

Something was happening, oh god why didn't I stay?

"_You won't regret this decision…"_

I ran faster.

"_Trust me Erik…_"

The wind blew through my hair as I went possibly faster. As I ran the two miles to my manor the song that I wrote that was being played back at the opera house kept playing through my head.

"_Libera me!"_

I was close, I knew I was. The wind blowing through my hair was warm, and then turned hot.

"_Libera me!"_

I turned the corner knowing I'll soon have my wife safe in my arms. My heart went faster as my carriage came into view with Sebastian out of site. I ran to it and quickly opened the door only to see Sebastian sitting in the seat. His eyes wide open, and his throat slit.

The crackling reached my ears and Sebastian was long forgotten. _Dreama…Dreama_.

I turned another corner and my heart stopped.

The burning flames of hell became higher and higher. My home… was in flames.

I couldn't move, I watched complete strangers run to my mansion and throw buckets of water at it trying to kill the flame. Why couldn't I move? I should be helping! Then suddenly the voice of a man came to me.

"There was a woman in there; I think she was in the room where the fire started. I don't think she made it."

I choked, before thinking I ran to my home. Oh god please no not this anything but this, let them be wrong!

I was forced to a halt.

"Monsieur you can't go in there! You'll burn to death!"

"My wife is in there!"

"She didn't make it, men already tried they said they saw a body and she wasn't moving breathing or anything she's dead!"

"No!" I pushed the man away only to be stopped by more men.

"It's too late!"

"No!"

They pulled me hard enough till we fell on the ground. They never loosened their grip, they held me tight. I tried pushing, I tried kicking, but nothing would make them let go.

I sat there, watching my home become ashes. Watching the fire take my wife… my child.

Why didn't I stay with her?

"_I can take care of myself_"

Her words, her face, her voice. It all went through my head. She can't be dead, she can't be. Why would god do this to me? Why after four years of being happy? What have I done to deserve this?

Silence filled the air as I now heard nothing but the small crackling of wood. The ashes smothered my face. Ashes of my happiness, ashes of my strength, ashes of my love. My eyes found the black sky and I prayed. Prayed that he would hear me, prayed that I was loud enough for him to hear the sound of my breaking heart.

"DAMN YOU GOD!"

"_Libera me…"_

* * *

**Hi everyone,**

**I felt terrible writing this chapter but I had to...you must understand! Ok sorry again over dramatic... Please Review and another chapter shall come!**

**Please Review...**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	3. Chapter 3: Why Another?

**Chapter 3: Why Another?**

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…" The priest concluded the speech, closed the holy bible and narrowed his head.

I just stood there, watching the men put my love into the ground.

"_I want to see her!" I shouted to the doctor._

"_Monsieur I advise you to leave now…"_

"_That's my wife in there! I demand to see her!"_

_Why would they not let me see her? She was my wife!_

"_Monsieur, it is too late, they will not let you see her. Her body is too…" He was cut short when I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close._

"_What? Too what!"_

_The doctor was silent._

"_It's abnormal"_

_I slowly let go of him, he then took a step back._

"_I have delft with scorched corpses… but nothing like this,"_

_I was silent, what could I say? I didn't care if she looked the way she looked. I wanted to see her._

"_Monsieur I'm sorry. But you must leave."_

The horrible memory was broken when a cry occurred. I looked ahead and saw Dolly Tamber cling to her husbands arm. Her tears poured like an endless waterfall just like her children behind her.

I have caused them so much pain, if I never entered their life none of this would have happened.

People began to leave toward my new dwelling.

The only people left… were the Tamber family.

My eyes settled on the shaking Bunny who was clinging on to Tommy and Noah and then shifted to Jennie who was clinging on to Jonnie for dear life. My gaze then settled to Dolly. Her eyes were red and puffed, her cheeks held no color; they were wet from the constant tears. Her very own presence was disheartening; there was no happiness in her, only wretchedness. Then there was Dean.

He was doing nothing but holding his wife, holding back the tears… and glaring at me. He blames me for Dreama's death; he has every right to do so.

A tear left me and I quickly glanced away. Why? I glanced back up at Dean and he then began to make his way over to me.

I couldn't move, couldn't breath. What will he say? _How could I ever call you son? How could I let such a beast merry my daughter?_ It stung my soul, thrashed it.

He was finally in front of me, we were man to man. I locked gazes with him and never… never have I seen such pain come from him. It was too much. I dropped to my knees and cried. _What have I done?_

"Please… please forgive me…" was all I said through my tears.

I felt the tear drops of Dean fall on the back of my neck as he suddenly placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. His fury, his misery went all into my shoulder. I shut my eyes and took in the pain as I wept for him to forgive me.

I then felt his company leave and I was alone. I tore off my mask not being able to breath any longer from the sobbing, and I just stayed where I was, my head and hands on the ground and weeping. Weeping for all this to be some nightmare, weeping, weeping, and weeping. _Why did this happen?_

I suddenly felt two small hands on my shoulders. I slowly looked up to see Bunny on her knees before me. Bunny was no longer a little twelve year old; she was now a fifteen year old lady. Her hair was the same length, she had less freckles. But her bunny face was the same. Her wet cheeks were colorless as she looked at me with ache. I then pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her still small frame; I heard a small cry as she wrapped her small arms around me and cried. We both cried together, for her sister's and niece's death, and for my wife and child's death.

I then took her hand and together we walked to my manor.

I sat down on the nearest chair I saw not wanting to be bothered by anyone, and just then Jonnie came up to me.

"How you holding up mate," he said solemnly his Irish accent filling my ears. I said nothing, only nodded.

"Where is Thelma?" I asked abruptly, she did not show with the others.

"Last I heard she is still at sea…" he responded slowly.

"Um… I… I thought you said your mansion was burnt down…" he tumbled not wanting to upset me. I was in no mood to be upset but the emotion was getting close. I slowly looked at Jonnie then somewhere else.

"It was, I saved someone who was an architect, and he felt that just by me saving him from one small incident he needed to build me a whole new manor. I declined but he built it anyway. Looks like it came in handy after all." I finished my story and stood. I nodded to Jonnie concluding our very small conversation and left the main hall where suddenly a knock at the door came. More company I presumed miserably.

I slowly made my way to the door and quietly opened it, and there stood a man, with a letter in his hand. He handed it to me and walked away. I frowned as I shut the door and stared at the letter.

The seal was from no one I knew; I cracked it and opened the letter. From the corner of my eye I saw the Tamber family come into view.

I began to read,

_Dear Monsieur Munoire,_

_I am Captain Rolland of the ship The Shark Cutter, I am regretful to inform you that Captain Thelma, her ship and crew has been sunk by an unknown pirate ship. We do not know which one nor where this ship might be, all we know – is that there were no survivors. _

_Regards,_

_Capt. Rolland _

My life was slowly slipping into hell; it was _slowly_ slipping there, _slowly_, so I won't miss a single thing. My wife and unborn child were gone, taken away from me, and now Thelma. My friend.

I slowly glanced at the Tamber's and saw fresh new sets of tears coming to their eyes; they knew… they knew what was coming.

Again I have to tell them that one of their children left this life, I will have to tell them that Captain Thelma Crystal Tamber… has had her last breath at sea.

* * *

**Hi,**

**Sorry for the short chapter and all, I hope you guys are liking it so far. Its getting complicated for me but no biggy, hopfully...**

**Please Review!**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	4. Chapter 4: Wallowing In Self Pity

**Chapter 4: Wallowing In Self Pity**

I checked each room making sure everyone was asleep before I made my way downstairs. Each step I took made a sound as if I was trying to wake everyone but I didn't care. I made my way to the kitchens and set down the black box I brought with me, and then a wonderful bottle of brandy came into view. I snatched it from its resting place, tore off the cap and began to drink. The poison taste filled my mouth, down my throat. Each drink I took I made sure to savor each sensation, made sure to savor it till I was greatly intoxicated and when I was… _My Ladies_ great _Knight_ shall be there to protect her once more.

Feeling a little dizzy I slowly sat down and heaved a sigh.

"Stronger brandy then I thought" I murmured placing a hand on my brow.

_Brandy_, wonder why they called it brandy. Names can be very complicated, reminds me of that one time… when Dreama and I were arguing about what name to give the baby, it's a time I'll always remember.

_I held her in my arms as we waited for the sun to rise. Her small body was pressed against mine as we lay together on the big blanket on top of the grassy hill in front of the long glassy lake._

"_Erik?" Dreama called gently pulling my arms more tightly around her._

"_Yes?" I responded._

"_If it's a boy… can I name him James?" She was being so innocent with me I nearly choked on a laugh. I gently placed my hands on her growing tummy._

"_James I believe is a perfect name if it's a boy," I said with joy. Feeling a strong breeze I moved and grabbed an extra blanket, I placed it over her and I gently began rubbing her arms trying to warm her up._

"_And if it's a girl… can I name her after my mother?" I suddenly frowned._

"_Why?"_

"_I feel like I owe her it," she said sweetly._

"_Yes well, surly we can come up with something else," I stated carefully trying not to offend her. She then laughed and glanced up at me._

"_You think you can do better?" she said smirking. I chuckled and kissed her brow._

"_I believe I can" I said simply causing her to laugh. I thought for a while thinking of a name I and hopefully her would be satisfied with. Then it hit me._

"_How about Annabelle?" She suddenly looked at me and gave me a kiss. I gently kissed her back then placed my chin on her head and together we watched the sunrise._

"_I still agree with my mother's name though,"_

_We both erupted into laughter,_

"_If it's what My Lady wants then yes, her name will be Dolly,"_

"_I love you Sir Erik"_

"_I love you My Lady Dreama"_

I was interrupted by a sudden tap, I chose to ignore it. The time has come, I was clearly intoxicated. I clumsily made my way to the black box on the table and opened it. How friendly the pistol looks, I slowly picked it up and studied it.

Death was near for me, _good_.

I slowly cocked the gun.

"I love you Dreama" I whispered.

"You bloody Idiot!"

The pistol was forced away from my head as I pulled the trigger. A loud boom went all around the room for what seemed like hours.

I looked to see who the bastard was that interrupted me from my death and gasped as Dean Tamber came into view. He gripped my collar and pulled me toward him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" his voice was filled with fury, never have I heard such a tone come from him, he always carried kindness.

"I want to be with her" I murmured as I felt tears begin to come. I couldn't hold it in. It was my fault she was dead, my fault. I could have been there and I wasn't.

"Erik… you need to pull yourself together…Don't Erik – think that you are the only one who knows Dreama! DO NOT THINK I DO NOT KNOW MY OWN DAUGHTER!"

His voice was like thunder; his eyes were like the devil himself. He was filled with nothing but rage. "Killing yourself will not make her happier"

"But I will at least get to see her again," I whispered as a tear slid down my deformed side.

He then loosened his grip and finally let go of my collar. His eyes calmed and now held a look of pity and sorrow. He opened and closed his mouth several times before heaving a sigh and turned to head back upstairs. He then stopped and turned to look at me.

"Wallowing in self pity doesn't do anyone any good… I thought you learned that when you lost Christine." And with that, Dean left.

I looked at the pistol laying on the floor.

"She was never mine to begin with,"

* * *

**Hi!**

**Ok this chapter is short I know, I just don't feel inspired right now, but when i am longer ones shall come! **

**Please Review, and also if any of you ahve time, pelase read some of my other Phics? They need support... :( Sorry I hate being a begger, sorry.**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: A Ghost I Can Kill

**Chapter 5: A Ghost I Can Kill**

I sat there for hours, staring at the pistol. Dean was right, killing myself wouldn't make anything better just worse.

I reached for the strong brandy and took a sip. I cursed realizing it was all gone; I then set it down and headed for the cabinet hoping there was another waiting for me, and lucky me… there was.

I snatched it, and then opened it.

"Cheers to you Dreama," and with that I began to drain the bottle.

"And to all my crew at the bottom of Davy Jones Locker,"

I spit the alcohol out on to the floor and searched for the English voice that sounded so familiar. I found it, and indeed… it was Thelma. Her regular outfit was tattered; her black hair was muddled and drenched.

"Am I drunk? Or are you a ghost?" I asked almost slurring in my words.

She looked away thinking then settled her black eyes on me.

"I'm absolutely sure you're drunk but I am not a ghost," she responded with a nod.

I nodded in agreement.

"Good"

And with that I stood from my seat and lunged toward Thelma.

"Erik calm down!" She shouted putting her hands up trying to block me. But anger was deep within me as something came upon me. It was Thelma's fault, not mine.

I smacked her hands away and wrapped my hands around her neck. I quickly began to squeeze the life out of her; she faked her own death in order to live while Dreama and my unborn baby were dead.

"Erik – Stop!" She managed to say.

"Why! It's your fault she's dead! What did you do Thelma? What could you have possibly have done to make someone so angry!" I roared in her ear not caring if I was too loud or not.

"Erik…She's not dead…" she suddenly said.

My eyes widen as I quickly let go, she fell to her knees as did I. I grabbed her shoulders and made her face me.

"What did you say?" I demanded. She reached for her neck and rubbed it as she tried to breath.

"She's… not… dead…" she said through each breath.

Tears came to my eyes as I let her go.

"Why are you torturing me?" I whispered as more tears came.

"Erik, she's not dead. She's been kidnapped."

Can I believe her words? Is my Dreama alive? Is my child alive?

* * *

**Hi All!**

**ok I know short chapter, I'm working on it...please forgive me! Oh hey if anyone wants to see the poster for The Family in New Orleans its on my profile...kk **

**please Review!**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	6. Chapter 6: A Surprising VisitThe Letter

**Chapter 6: A Surprising Visit/The Letter **

I sat on the sofa with the rest of the Tamber family; everything Thelma said was running through my head quickly and slowly.

Last night was one of the strangest nights I have ever encountered. I had to deal with so much and it was only last night I was informed my wife and child are still alive. This was too much for me and yet I needed more. When the Tamber's found out Thelma and Dreama was still alive they cried tears of joy. I was glad I saw at least a bit of happiness back in them.

"I don't know who kidnapped them, but I do know that they knew enough information to know about me at sea and you and Dreama. I don't know, maybe it is my fault but… it wouldn't make any sense. I have done nothing so harsh to upset someone were they would do such a thing to you Erik." Thelma spoke her words carefully as she rubbed her temples.

She's right; I knew Thelma could be rough with some things but never to the point where someone would kidnap another.

"I'm sorry Monsieur but he will take no visitors…"

"I don't give a damn if he's grooming himself I demand to see the beast!"

I quickly stood when the angry male voice that sounded extremely familiar approach the room I was in. I ran toward the entrance and was stopped by a blow to the face. I landed on the hard ground as I looked up at the man who hit me.

My eyes widened as the familiar voice, and familiar face came to be…

"Hello Vicomte," I said drearily.

"Don't _hello Vicomte_ me you demon, where is she!" He was more then angry, his face was red and his veins were more then noticeable.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know she's here! Where is she?"

I had no idea what the hell was he talking about, where was who? Then like lightning it came to me.

"Where is Christine?" He yelled. With anger I stood from the ground and grabbed him by the collar.

"Damn you Vicomte for even thinking I still have a care for her!" I shouted in his face.

He didn't move a muscle; he glared at me with his head narrowed.

"Of course you would _Phantom_" he spit the word at me. "You always will."

And with that I made my hand into a fist, pulled back and swung. He nearly flew across the room if it wasn't for Dean who stopped him from hitting a mirror.

"Enough!" he shouted.

Raoul stood straight and took a breath.

"I know she's here Phantom, where is she?" He demanded the anger still deep in his voice

"I have a name Vicomte! It's Erik Munoire. The Phantom no longer exists."

The Vicomte chuckled not believing me.

"Its true, Erik is a good man!" Bellowed Bunny, Raoul glanced at her.

"Who is she? Another one of your pupils? Another child to seduce?" The Vicomte asked as he stood straight with piercing eyes.

Before I could respond to him Dolly made her way up to Vicomte and slapped him, fast and hard causing him to take a few steps back.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" He shouted.

"I don't care! Count or Vicomte or whatever the hell you are should be ashamed of yourself!" I stood there watching Dolly put Raoul in his place. "Erik doesn't need this, none of us do! Erik's wife, _our_ daughter has been kidnapped and you come here and blame my son-in-law that he took _your_ wife?" Dolly had fresh tears in her eyes and she fought to hold them back.

Raoul stood there, his temper decreasing as he stared at me confused.

"You're married?" He then asked.

"I have a whole new life, a life without the wretched _Phantom_." I said calm and quiet.

I looked into Raoul's eyes and saw how he new I have indeed changed. If I were still the Phantom I would have killed him when he came into view. But no, I stood there and let him hit me, stood there and let him speak his mind.

_You're weak. _I blinked and looked around. I heard a deathly familiar voice and dared not try and find out who it belonged to.

There was silence among us; all we did was stare at each other. We were both broken men.

There was a knock on the door and a maid rushed to it, she opened the door only to see no one. She glanced around still seeing no one, and then suddenly something caught her eye. She glanced down and saw the small white note. She picked it up and saw as it held no identification to whom it was from, nor who it was for. She ran back to me and handed me the letter.

I looked at the note suspiciously and quickly opened it to read.

"I got a letter exactly like that one!" Raoul suddenly said. He pulled it out and handed it to me. "Only there was one thing, the letter wasn't for me. It was for you."

I frowned and snatched the letter where I quickly began to read.

_Hello Monsieur,_

_Your precious wife is not harmed, nor will she be if you cooperate. But if not, you will begin to receive your wife, in more then one package! I hope you make the right choice Erik if you do not wish Madame. Daae to be harmed._

_Regards,_

_D. W. _

"That's all? It doesn't say anything! Where to go, what to do!" I was enraged. The damn letter doesn't say a thing, only threats.

"Erik!"

I turned my attention toward Thelma.

"Why did they say your wife is Christine?" She asked with a frown.

I staggered for a moment. "I… I don't know it was probably a mistake."

"A mistake!" hollered Raoul from across the room. I glared at him as I began to read _my_ letter. I did nothing but frown further.

"What is it?" Thelma asked stepping closer.

"It says the exact same thing, only Christine's name isn't on there. It's Dreama's," I said crumbling the letter with such strength I felt my knuckles crack.

"Why do they think you have two wives?" Raoul asked with disbelief.

"When was that letter sent?" I demanded. He straightened.

"Two weeks ago," he replied.

This means something, but what? I tried putting it together but couldn't.

"Why would they make that mistake?" Dean asked.

"I don't think it was," I said.

This doesn't make sense! They send a letter threatening to kill my wife and maybe the Vicomte's wife as well if I do not cooperate. But what do they want me to do! It doesn't make sense, none of this does.

The manor was quite as everyone tried there best to sleep, I though stood wide awake in front of the fire. I told the Vicomte to stay here for the night; I have no idea why I just did. I don't know if Raoul believes me or not about not being the _Phantom_, but at the moment I could care less.

"Am I disturbing you?" Came the masculine voice.

_Speak of the devil._ There it was! That voice I heard earlier! I shook my head ignoring the voice and turned to see Raoul in his black dress suit still.

"What's the matter? Afraid I'll use the magical lasso?" I asked with a small grin recalling the memory. Raoul shifted a bit then walked forward.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth. Are you married?" He asked, there was stress in his voice and I happen to notice the red lines on the whites of his eyes. That is when I knew he truly loved Christine and was more then scared to find a piece of his wife in a package.

I slowly nodded and turned back to the fire. He stood a minute more and it was then I motioned him to sit in the red leather chair next to me. He staggered for a moment then walked forward and took the seat.

"She's having a baby," I murmured. Raoul snapped his head at me.

"A child? You? A father?" Each question made me chuckle since that was the first reaction I received when Dreama told me she wanted a child. I nodded again answering his questions.

"My god you have changed," he said with disbelief.

"You'd be surprised." I said low. Raoul nodded staring into the fire.

"Erik I had no idea that you… changed." He stopped not knowing what else to say. I had to feel a little better knowing he'll call me by my first name. But I felt utterly surprised as hell that I wasn't strangling the life out of him. He took my first love away from me! But if he hadn't been Christine's childhood sweetheart, if he hadn't showed up at the Opera when Christine was just becoming a woman… I would have never have met Dreama. I should be thanking him… on second thought I'll thank him when I'm about to die and I have no care in the world.

Dreama's stuck on my mind, where is my angel? Where is my love? Is she hurt? Is she scared? Is my baby still alive? Have the captors done something horrid to my wife?

Those thoughts made me tremble with fear, made me shook with rage. Oh how I needed her in my arms and now! I need to know she's safe, I need her!

"I'll help you find her Erik, if you help me find my wife." Raoul suddenly said breaking my thoughts. I faced him with not a single emotion shown.

"We were both in this from the start, from when you first received that letter. We have to help each other… we have no choice."

* * *

**Hello everyone...**

**I am soooooo sorry I have not been updating everything has just been...BLAH! I'm a freshman at highschool now and well...things are just a bit tough...and the discovery of something bad in my relationship is just...terrible!**

**Well I hope you like this chapter...the next one is coming soon, and the next after that is in the shop...and for Passing of An Angel...that is...well..like others say...inspiration comes when it comes!**

**cries I feel bad though**

**Please Review!**

**Crystal A.**

**P.S. Anyone know about Gerry Butler's new movie P.S. I Love You? I made a trailer of it on youtube! I feel happy! Check it out if you could...**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	7. Chapter 7: Who Are You?

**Chapter 7: Who Are You?**

Dreama shifted again trying to get comfortable on the cold ground. Her back was sore along with other parts. Her baby was getting bigger and just begging to be released even though it was due four months from now. Feeling tired of lying on the ground she sat up in a sitting position and began to rub her belly. She smiled to herself as she felt it kick, it was still alive, after all this it was still living. She slowly then began to hum an all too familiar song, the song her beloved Erik sang to her the night they became one. Soon the humming began to become words, and the words floated throughout the room as she gave herself an English accent.

_Night time sharpens_

_Heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination _

_Silently the senses _

_Abandon their defenses_

She knew very well the other woman in front of her heard her, she didn't really care, this song was for her baby. Suddenly before she could continue the song she heard a small voice.

"Excuse me Madame?" Her voice was shaky and low, it was easy to tell how scared she was of being in this frightful place. Dreama turned to the small voice and met the chocolate eyes. "Where did you learn that song?" She asked carefully.

Her face was dirty, it was covered in dirt, and no doubt Dreama resembled hers. Her curly brown hair was tangled and grimy. Again, no doubt Dreama's looks the same.

"My husband taught it to me," She said with her country accent and a small warm smile. The girl swallowed the growing lump in her throat.

"And who may I ask is your husband?" Her eyes were filled with more fear as her eyes widened more. I frowned at her curiosity yet really I knew all too well why she was asking.

"Erik Munoire," Dreama said her smile growing bigger. The girl in front of her paled; even though she was pale to begin with she just looked plain out dead now.

Dreama heard the girl mumble as if she was saying _dear god_, but Dreama couldn't be sure.

"Madame, I have to tell you something." She said getting closer. Dreama let out a laugh knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"I already know Madame Daae… I mean Madame De Chagney."

Christine frowned. "I don't think you do know Madame," She said with worry.

"No I do, Erik told me everything about his past and you and your husband." Dreama said calmly. Christine looked away in thought.

"And yet… and yet you still… love him?"

Christine of course when she first heard that Erik was her husband thought Erik must have kidnapped her and forced her to marry him, but with the look upon her face she knew he never did such an action. Now she was having his baby.

"How can I not?" Dreama said with glee as she continued rubbing her swollen belly.

Christine glanced down at the large lump. Tears stung her eyes and she quickly blinked them away.

"I always wanted a child." She said in a whisper completely forgetting the topic. Dreama faced her and frowned.

"Then why don't you?" Dreama asked. Christine shrugged.

"Its complicated, Raoul is frightened the pregnancy might kill me. You see this is how my mother died, and her mother, and her mother before her."

"Oh that's horrible," Dreama said placing her hand to cover her open mouth. Christine nodded.

"I am of course scared of dieing and not knowing my child. But I want one… more then anything." Christine could hold on no longer and she let the salty tears fall down her dirty cheeks on to her rugged red dress. Dreama stared at the crying form and felt a small tear fall down her musty cheek. She got closer to Christine and placed an arm around her, she whispered it was going to be alright and felt her crying ease. She then sat straight.

"Erik is the famous composer?" She asked.

Dreama chuckled and nodded. "It took us nearly two years to get us where we are."

"I must say that is very impressive." The two married women both found it odd how they can be talking about something like this like it was just a normal day. But they would have done anything to not feel so afraid of what could happen.

"How did you… how did you and Erik meet?" She asked through small sets of sobs.

Dreama gently smiled.

"It's quite amusing actually," Dreama said looking into her eyes. She began the story when Erik was captured and forced to do another horrible event at the fairground, then how her sister came and rescued him. Afterwards she told her how they first met when Erik was eavesdropping listening to a lesson she was giving Bunny and then suddenly as she opened the door Erik fell right on top of her. She went on telling her about the festival, their time together, she told her everything. Everything that was appropriate at least.

"Then we came here," Dreama said finishing. Christine held a look of great interest and was surprised to know the story ended.

"I guess I should thank you," Christine said. Dreama frowned.

"Whatever for?" she asked.

"For giving Erik what I could not,"

The conversation was interrupted when the wooden door opened to reveal three men, two of them looked utterly disgusting, the third was cleaner, and strong looking. His outfit was gentlemen like. He must be the one doing all of this.

"Good evening ladies," he said, his voice was deep and smooth. He must be a first class gentleman. "I hope you are comfortable," he said with a grin. The room was anything but comfortable. It was small and only had two chairs; the ground was cold hard tile, and the room only had one table with three candles which was barley enough to light the whole room.

Neither Dreama nor Christine spoke to the man, only stared at him, with fear and anger. Dreama placed her hand on her growing tummy and suddenly became worried. She opened her mouth to speak, to tell him she can not be in this sort of place while she is pregnant. But as she took a step forward she lost her balance, her gaze became dizzy and the next thing she knows vomit is coming out. A hand still upon her vast abdomen, the other to keep her from falling, her knees on the cold ground. She felt as if she'll die and she desperately tried to think of something else, she tried thinking of Erik and how he will rescue her, how he and she will live happily together with their child but no, her mind was set on dieing.

Christine gasped at Dreama's actions and ran to her as quickly as possible. She grabbed as much of her hair as she could muster and puller it out of her face. Was this what you would go through if pregnant? Christine hadn't the time to think of that.

"Forgive me for not giving you fine ladies a more -" the man looked around the room in disgust. "Superior room,"

Christine had enough, with rage and strength she didn't know she even possessed she ran up to the man and slapped him.

The man took a couple of steps backwards with his hand upon his shocked face. The dirty looking men ran toward Christine and grabbed her arms; she struggled and almost regretted doing what she did. But she stood straight and refused to look as if she was about to apologize.

The man's hand dropped to his side and he walked to Christine where he suddenly grabbed her by the throat.

"You would be wise Mme. De Chagney to never do that again,"

His dark eyes burned her and Christine almost cried in fear. But instead she spat in his face. Dreama's eyes widen, she seemed like a sweet woman and would never expect behavior like this.

The man took out a handkerchief and wiped the saliva off his face. He took a breath then back handed Christine. Dreama gasped as she saw Christine cry out in pain and fall to the ground. With all the power she could gather she rushed to the man and began to hit him. He looks at her stunned that a pregnant woman would do this and he suddenly takes a pocket knife out. Dreama's heart almost stops as the shiny weapon comes into view; he charges at her, grabs her throat and forces her against the wall. He placed the knife against her belly and nothing but tears came out of her eyes.

"Please -" Dreama bellowed.

"Be grateful I have _some_ sort of care for you, but let me give you a little warning before you do something like that again." The man leans in, his mouth against her ear as he whispers. "You wouldn't want the baby to be seen by dear Erik in a box now would you?" His voice was filled with triumph and Dreama felt as if she will be sick again. How could he be so cruel? What have they done to deserve this? All these things were rushing through Dreama's and Christine's minds.

"You wouldn't" Dreama suddenly mumbled trying her best not to collapse in a puddle of petrified tears. The man placed his rough hands upon her lips and leaned in further pressing his body against the growing lump.

"Do not be so sure Mme. Destler," was the last thing he said before he left the cold dark room. Dreama stood still, she couldn't breathe, couldn't think. The thought of her baby being sent to her husband dead in a box!

Dreama let out a terrible screech and collapsed. Her head buried in her hands as the petrified tears poured. Christine's tears could not be held no longer as well and she quickly rushed to Dreama and wrapped her arms around her. All Dreama did was rock back and forth both hands now on her swollen stomach. She was crying hysterically as if she'll lose her baby at any second. She shook her head violently and Christine could not help but hate herself. She did not know why she felt that way she just did. Perhaps it was because she couldn't do anything to help calm her, no, perhaps it is because she did not choose Erik and spare Dreama the pain she's in now.

Christine mentally slapped herself for thinking such a thing! The happiness in Dreama's eyes when she spoke of Erik was undeniable. The love she holds for him and his child _is_ undeniable.

Ever so slowly, Christine places her hands upon Dreama's. Dreama flinched and stilled but suddenly relaxed when Christine's voice filled her.

_Slowly, gently_

_Night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it_

_Tremulous and tender_

Dreama met Christine's round chocolate eyes. Christine was singing, singing to Dreama, singing to her baby. Suddenly, Dreama's voice joined in.

_Turn your face away_

_From the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away_

_From cold,_

_Unfeeling light_

_And listen to_

_The music of the night…_

Together they sang, and together they hoped… that they would be found soon.

* * *

**Hi, sorry for not updating, highschool is such a drag lol... does anyone go to San Diego high School of arts? Just wondering...lol... but anyways...hope I am not boring the crud out of you if I am... I... am... so... sorry :(**

**Please review...**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and disover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	8. Chapter 8: The First Demand

**Chapter 8: The First Demand**

**Two weeks later…**

I walked the grounds numerous times without stopping, Dreama, my child. God please let them be safe, let them be alive. My hands were shaking constantly when the thought of my wife dead came into mind. The thought of seeing her pale and cold made me want to vomit. I tried pushing the thoughts aside but couldn't. That note! _You will begin to receive your wife, in more then one package!_

My mind began to race, everything around me was going in circles, the headache I had since last night was worse then ever, it was stabbing at me! I cursed in pain and rage and fell to the floor. I gripped onto my chest, my heart was beating furiously, pain was striking everywhere now.

"Erik!"

A voice, an English accent, a woman, Thelma. She rushed to me placing both hands upon my shoulders.

"Erik what's wrong?" she asked fear deep within her. My eyes slowly found hers, I felt such strong fatigue. I couldn't think and it was amazing how I was able to speak my next words to her.

"What if… what if I'm too late? What if she's… What if my child is…?"

Thelma placed her palm over my lips to keep me from saying the one thing we never want to hear. She shushed me and placed a hand upon my brow.

"Erik when was the last time you've eaten?" She asked suddenly, I didn't reply. "Erik? When was the last time you even slept?"

I forced my tired gaze to meet hers. They were full of pain, full of confusion, full of worry. Her hands somehow made their way to cup my face, and with one tiny movement she removed my mask and looked at me.

I no longer mind any of the Tamber's looking at me with no mask, they were my family. My family, my father, mother, sisters, brothers… wife.

"I don't know…" was what I murmured before I asked the unexpected. "What happened to your husband?"

I couldn't help but ask, her ship as well as her crew was all sent down to the bottom of the sea leaving her to survive only. But where was the man who had stolen her heart? All she did was keep her silence and stare at me, and then answered as if the question was like every other question.

"Jonathan York went down with the rest of my crew,"

Guilt washed over me. Her husband was dead. No more thoughts came as another voice filled our ears.

"Erik?"

I looked up and was slightly shocked to see Raoul standing only ten feet away. He looked quite shocked himself. At first I didn't know why, but it all became clear once I realized the position I was in with Thelma. If I was Raoul and walked in to something like this I would think Thelma was going to kiss me. I slightly pushed Thelma away and stood.

"What is it?" I asked irritated as I forced myself to stand straight. Raoul frowned and lifted the object that was tightly clenched in his hand. I glanced down and stared at the small note.

"Another letter," Raoul murmured. I rushed to it and snatched it out of his hand.

I tore the seal, opened the letter, took it out, unfolded it, and then quickly began to read.

_Dear M. Munoire,_

_I am utterly surprised you are surviving this little game. Do you truly love your dear precious wife? When I came to see her, the ladies and I had quite a fight, you really must not teach your wife such bad manners she might have an accident. She nearly cried to death once my knife met her belly. Don't worry, she is untouched, and will remain that way if everything I demand is followed._

_On New Years Eve there is a ball at Count Dulore's lovely manor, I want you to attend it. Dress up if you must, Dulore's daughter, Mlle. Juliet Dulore is shall I say a troubled child. Her father is always trying to make her go outside and explore and have friends and court, yet that is not how young Juliet likes to live. Instead she lives her life inside her bedroom, dreaming of unpleasant thoughts. If she wishes these thoughts to come true, then M. Munoire, your duty is to make them happen. _

_Regards,_

_D. W._

What does he mean? Marry her?

I glanced at Raoul and Thelma and watched as they both reached for the letter. Raoul took it and both began to read.

"What does he mean?" asked Raoul stressed. I shook my head.

"I don't know," was all I said.

"Erik New Years Eve is tomorrow," stated Thelma taking a step forward. "What are you going to do?"

My breathing slowed as I faced her.

"I'm going to do whatever I need to do to get my wife and child back Thelma," was the last thing I said before making my way inside.

I ran up the stairs, past the many bedrooms all the way down the hall where I met grand slick wooden doors. I rapidly opened them and rapidly slammed them shut. I looked around only for an instant before making my way through another room. The room I was in was the music room, but there was another room beyond this one, it was used for storage, but now it's used for something else.

I opened the doors and shut them; the room was dark and only one lit candle. All around me were desks, desks that held papers, papers that gave information on everyone I knew that could possibly be involved in the kidnapping. But like always it all led to nothing!

For days I have been going mad over impossible puzzles, over confusing facts! What did this all mean?

Frustration, confusion, unhappiness, fear!

In pure rage I shoved all of the piles of work onto the floor, grabbed petit wine glasses that kept me up and threw them at the wall.

"DAMN YOU!"

What was I shouting at? Who was I shouting at? These were questions I wish I could answer.

Tomorrow night I shall go toCount Dulore's manor, un-noticed if possible and do what it is I need to do.

…….

**New Years Eve,**

**Manor of Count Elroy Dulore**

Dressed in a black dress suit, with a black mask a bit too familiar to the one I wore many years ago at the once great Opera Populair it was simple to just slip in without invitation.

I slipped through the many paper faces on parade, slipped through the many colors of black, white, silver, and gold. Slipped through happy lovers that seems to not have a bit of grief in them.

With my head down I slowly made my way through the crowd to the table with refreshments. I sighed in frustration, I'm here… so now what is it I am to do? Just stand here? No, _if she wishes these thoughts to come true, then M. Munoire, your duty is to make them happen._

My eyes traveled around searching for Mlle. Dulore. I have never seen her before, or maybe I have for Dulore is familiar to me. Perhaps she was at one of my operas and complimented me, or I must have spoken with her before, but why can I not remember her face? But it was then a mask came into view. A mask hiding eyes that burned a hole in me. It was him. The bastard who took my wife! It must be!

I charged after him only to see him simply march up the stairs calmly. Sense was knocked back into me. Me, an uninvited musician fighting a man in public. I have every reason to! But also every reason not to. I slowed my pace; I tried to keep my rage in check and marched up the steps fallowing the kidnapper.

He was just fifteen feet away, we reached a hall way and everything in me was telling me to kill him now, but if I kill him now it could mean my wife and child's death. I cursed silently and continued my peruse, was it perusing? No it wasn't, he knew I was following him. He then suddenly stops and I follow his actions. He turns and looks at me and grins.

_That bastard!_

My blood boiled and I wanted nothing more but to strangle every bit of life out of him! He places a finger to his lips and shushes me very silently and gently motions me to come forward. Knowing I can't make any mistakes for the sake of my wife and baby I did as instructed. The man enters a room with extreme caution, as soon as I reached the door I soon discovered that the door led to the chambers of Mlle. Juliet Dulore.

My mind started racing. What exactly did he want me to do?

I entered the room and heard his voice.

"Close the door," The voice was harsh, but silent. "Step forward." He hissed. The man stood in front of the window looking down at something, I saw no specific feature only his silhouette, he's tall, and in shape. I took one step and saw him snap his head in my direction. I quickly stopped in my tracks. He suddenly motions towards the left side of the large dark room. My gaze focused on the large queen size bed and what or rather who lay upon it. It was Juliet Dulore, she lie deep in her sleep dreaming.

I frowned as I looked back at the man. He was doing nothing only staring at me.

"What is it you want?" I finally ask above a whisper. He slightly shakes his head and faces me.

"You still haven't figured it out?" He asks. His voice was deep and familiar. "Why, I find that hard to believe."

I have had enough! I charged at him and he took a simple step back quickly saying,

"You want to see your wife alive?"

I froze almost falling to my knees. My wife, my child. Oh God please help me keep in control.

"One nod of my head and your wife and child are dead," he said above a whisper. My heart beat faster by the second. She was near, but where?

"What do you want?" I demanded with antagonism. The man grinned and glanced again to his left side.

My gaze quickly followed, Juliet stirred but was back in her deep sleep within seconds.

"Indeed with your mask M. Munoire you are considered handsome," I snapped my head in his direction as he spoke. "But all you need to do is rip that mask off and soon everyone will see the true monster you are."

_Oh god, will he have me reveal my face to everyone here?_

"Young Juliet here seems to think you are handsome both ways. Tonight you'll have to prove her wrong." His words were confusing, his tone held sin.

"What do you mean?" I ask my hands clenching.

"Juliet has mature thoughts about you, grant her those thoughts, but help her realize how wrong her thoughts are,"

I glanced at the sleeping Juliet. _Grant her those thoughts_, realization struck me and my eyes widened.

"You can't be serious," I say my jaw clenched tight. The man stood still then finally spoke.

"Does it look like I am jesting M. Munoire?" he asked his voice filled with coldness.

He wants me to rape her, I stated in silence. How could someone be like this? Why would he possibly do this to me? The question nearly left me but not before something else came.

"No,"

"No?" he asked with astonishment. "I guess you do wish your wife and unborn child to die, pity." He turned and glanced out the window. He nods slightly and my heart suddenly stops as the thought of a knife slicing through my wife's throat came to me.

"No!" My voice echoed throughout the room and the man quickly held up his hand signaling who ever it was keeping my wife out of site and so close to death to halt. He snaps his head at Juliet; she stirs but makes no sign of hearing me.

The man lowers his hand and leans against the window. _Oh how I would love to push him out side that window_. That voice I have been hearing these past couple of weeks has been increasing. Why won't it go away?

"It would be wise Monsieur, not to do that again." Indeed his voice held relief.

I took a breath, closed my eyes and hoped nothing would happen that will endanger my wife or baby.

"You will do as you are told M. Munoire,"

"Please, she's only a child," _please?_ I was begging, I never begged before.

"Yes I know, a child, only thirteen I believe," he says eyeing young Juliet.

"For Christ sake, please!" I hissed. He slightly shakes his head.

"Do this, or your wife and baby are dead." He was still and I knew he held no tension. He held my wife and child's life in his hands. I took a breath as I realized what I had to do.

"Forgive me Dreama," I breathe silently for only me to hear. I turned toward the bed and walked forward.

My heart beat was harsh and felt as if it will burst from my chest. I was about to rape a thirteen year old. Why can't I stop him? Why did this have to happen?

I traveled to the side of the bed and studied Juliet more. She was indeed beautiful; she possessed small lips, big eyes… black hair that flowed around her. _Please forgive me_.

I crawled on top of the bed, made my way to her, lifted the sheets and moved them from her body. Her chemise clung to her; lust was in me but also disgust. I glanced behind me and saw him standing there waiting, he was going to watch.

I closed my eyes and took a breath. I turned back to Juliet. I grabbed the bottom of her chemise and slowly lifted it. I focused only on her face, never once glancing at what was about to come. I felt her soft skin on my fingers and once I felt her stomach I stopped. This is far enough. I slowly moved in front of her, and gently as possible grabbed her legs and this was when I feel her move. I prayed that she would not wake up as I slowly spread her legs. Her eyes suddenly fly open, they settle on me and she suddenly cries out, I quickly cover her mouth and snap my head in the man's direction, he was still here making sure I get the job done. Anger filled me and I cursed as I forced her legs open and got between her. I glanced at her deep green eyes and gently as possible whispered to her.

"Please…forgive me."

She struggled madly and I grabbed her hands and pinned them up above her head with one hand.

"She needs to be fully bare Erik" he says rough. Anger became rage and I took a breath before ripping the chemise from her innocent small body, I hear her cry beneath me and I released her hands for a moment to un-button my trousers. Her hands immediately begin to hit my chest my face, she claws at me and I curse as I ignore the pain.

I reached between my legs, unhooked my belt, unbuttoned my trousers and my sudden erection was free. Guilt was deep within me, she did not want this and she would only scream in fear once my face is revealed, oh god how scared she will be once she discovers a monster is raping her.

I position myself at her entrance, not wet. I went to her ear and begged for forgiveness as I entered her. She screamed beneath my hand in pain, so much pain!

I cried forgiveness over and over as I began to move inside her, I moved as slowly as possible but was suddenly forced to a halt once the bastard's voice came.

"She wishes not for your romantic side dear Erik, what she wanted…was your wild passion that you placed in your music," he whispered his words in such a deathly tone. I shut my eyes hoping this will all be some horrible nightmare, but every time I would open my eyes I would see young Juliet screaming in so much pain as I went faster and harder.

The pleasure I received made me groan, but the feeling of doing something I didn't want, the feeling of knowing young Juliet wanted nothing but for this to all end made me cry. I looked away from her and realized it was time.

I looked at her and held my gaze. I watched as she opened her eyes and studied my mask and suddenly her eyes widened. She knew who I was. She shakes her head in disbelief and more tears suddenly poured from me and I whispered mercy. I close my eyes as I reached for my mask; in one swift movement I tore it from my face. Her eyes widened possibly further as she stared at my ugliness. She struggled even more, noticing the pain I caused her and noticing my face was too much. I looked away saving her the trouble of knowing the very man she once had dreams about was a monster. Her cries were echoing in my head, I tried to block them out but couldn't. Dreama, I am only doing this to save her life and my child. She will never forgive me! I could never live with myself…

I felt myself go rigid as I felt myself give away; I quickly pulled out of her. I felt her relief but fear was still deep within her.

Suddenly, I hear nothing. She was no longer crying, no longer struggling. I looked at her and saw she fainted.

Pain struck my heart and left a permanent mark on me, I'll never forget this day.

I removed myself from Juliet and quickly fixed my clothing. I covered Juliet blocking the cold and prayed that she would forgive me. I laughed in my head. She would never forgive me.

With rage I turned to the man only to find him gone. I ran to the window and watched as the black carriage disappeared into the night.

_Death will be coming for him soon_. For once… I agreed with the voice that said such terrible things over and over again.

* * *

**Uh-oh... Erik is starting to welcome the evil voice. Can anyone tell me who that voice belongs to? I bet you can...lol anyways...One more command then some really crazy things will start to happen...and I garentee you...you...will...love...It!**

**Please give me some reivews...this story needs it! Yes I will admit... I am desperate... boooo hoooo ok... lol**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	9. Chapter 9: I Never LeftThe Second Demand

**Chapter 9: I never left/The Second Demand**

**Two Weeks Later**

I stared out my window, the manor was silent, and all there was to hear was the sound of fire that has been burning for nearly six hours.

I took in a breath, sighed, and fell silent again. It has been two weeks since I did what I did. Two weeks since I have raped a thirteen year old child; I deserve to rot in hell! I know more demands will come, and they will be just as worse as the first. Why? Why can't this just all end, why can't I be with my wife?

All these emotions were deep within me, all bundled up in a tight ball. At this point I would be making a complete mess of the whole entire manor but all I did was stay in one place, keep my silence and do nothing. All I did was think, think about how my Dreama is doing, how my unborn child is doing. Are they hurt? Where are they? All these questions I have asked more then once and I will continue to ask them until they are answered.

Suddenly I let out a sob. What if I truly am too late? What if she's dead?

I grabbed on to the window sill and tried to hold in the cries.

"Please God…" I whispered aloud.

Suddenly laughing filled my ears, and the laugh was all too familiar, and it caused me to shiver.

"I see you believe in God again, that was quick."

I turned quickly in search of the source of the voice. I saw nothing behind me, nothing beside me. Where was he? He laughs again and again and I shudder from it. I take a few steps forward and suddenly the laughter is right next to me, and indeed it is. I turned and stared at the mirror. The image, the image was something I thought I would never see again.

"Why so silent good monsieur?" The legendary Phantom asked. I stood silent, and shocked.

"It's not possible," I found myself murmuring aloud to the mirror. The Phantom laughed again.

"Not possible?" He asked in his deadly tone.

"You're gone, you're gone…"

The Phantom held up his hands as if to say _I'm right here_.

"I got rid of you! After three years I got rid of you!" I shouted. He laughed again.

"Now that I find amusing, I never left dear _M. Munoire_, which if you don't mind me saying is a terrible choice for a last name." He said with a grin.

"Shut up! You're not real! You're not real!"

"Not yet I'm not!" He suddenly shouts in that one voice that conquered the room causing me to flinch and take a step back. "But I will be soon…" he suddenly says. I frowned.

"What?" I asked only above a whisper.

"My god how blind you have become! How do you not see? You need me Erik!" His eyes held anger as he stated his words. I slowly began to shake my head. "Without me you are useless! You want to find your wife then you need me!"

"No! I can find her on my own!" I shouted back.

"By doing things you wish not to do, bring me back and you will not have to follow such silly demands! Bring me back and I will find her for you!"

"No! You are my creation and I destroyed you!"

"Wrong Erik! In the beginning you were never Erik Munoire, the kind and gentle and sometimes irritated man! You were me! The Phantom of the opera! I created you in case there was a time where I would stop my days of haunting and indeed I have and so you took over! But your time is now over Erik! You want your love! Your unborn child then bring me back!"

"NO!"

I turned and grabbed a bottle and through it at the image that still smirked at me out of pity. I watched as the pieces of glass fell to the floor. If I bring him back… he may never leave again.

"Erik?"

I turned and watched as Bunny came rushing in.

"Erik is everything alright?" She asked innocently fear running over her. Her eyes then set on the broken mirror and she timidly took a step forward. "Erik? What happened?" She asked carefully. I gently shook my head.

"N – Nothing, it was just an accident." I replied. I heard his laughs again in my head and I tried to shake it out but it was still there… he was still there. _I'll always be here Erik…_

Just then a knock occurred at the door and I rushed to it with Bunny right behind me. I reached and quickly opened the door only to see a letter laying on the floor.

I quickly snatched it up and tore it up and I watched from the corner of my eye Bunny running off to tell the others about the discovery.

I pulled the letter out, unfolded and read,

_Dear M. Munoire,_

_Congratulations on your first task, I am now more then surprised on how far you are willing to go. On the fifteenth of January I want you to go to the whore house, there is someone there that needs punishing, and I don't mean the sort of punishment in bed Erik._

_Do this if you want to see your wife and child._

_Regards,_

_D.W._

I crumpled the letter in my hand, another demand…just a few more and Dreama is back in my arms. _Just a few more…_

…….

**January 15th**

**The Whore House**

The snow fell on top of my shoulders as I looked around. The whole are was filled with men and women, filled with noises of men pleasuring women, women pleasuring men! There were the sounds of drunken laughter, the sound of arguing. The sound I never wished to hear again. I entered the whore house with such women, women who were big, small, tall and short. Women of all sorts of dangerous beauty…

As soon as I stopped in my tracks three women came to me, gripping my arms and chest and even a part extremely inappropriate to be gripped on in public. I yanked away and the women laughed as they walked away to some other man. I looked around not knowing what I was looking for, but what ever it was that I was searching for…seemed to locate me first. A small girl, my insides froze as the thought of taking this young one in bed without her consent came into mind. The girl stared at me and handed me a letter. I frowned and took it.

I stared at the letter and opened it.

_Your task is not even NEAR complete, head outside in the back of the whore house…_

_D.W._

I growled and headed for the door but noticed the same young girl following me. I turned to her with a frown.

"I'm sorry I do not wish to…" but before I could finish the girl interrupted.

"He said you would pay me," her voice was low but I heard it clearly. She was so innocent… I reached into my pocket and pulled out ten francs, which should be enough for her to eat.

I headed to the back and noticed less people every time I got nearer to my destination. I finally came to a stop. I heard the loud crowd but it sounded a mile away, I searched the area and saw a dark figure in the shadows, I lunged toward it but quickly stopped as the figure held up a pistol.

The figure suddenly chuckled and I knew it was the same man two weeks ago.

I held my hands up as I stared at the man with rage and disgust. He came out of the light and as I got ready to finally see the bastards face I was quickly disappointed, he wore the same mask he had last time. I then see him grin as he noticed my grim looking face.

"I wear a mask to hide my identity, you wear a mask to hide a monster," his voice was cold just like before.

"Looks can be deceiving," I responded with a low growl. He then chuckled.

"You have no idea how much I agree with you," that was then he lowered his pistol. There was silence for awhile. Why was I here?

"I want to see my wife!" I demanded my hands clenched tightly.

"You must remember Monsieur, that you are not the one giving commands here." His words were calm but held such a deadly tone like before. And just like that, he through the pistol at my feet. "Pick it up." He demands.

I frown at his actions and quickly grabbed the pistol from the snowy ground. I knew right away I couldn't use it on him, somewhere I knew Dreama was close and I knew she was near death. If I kill him, my wife dies.

I see him grin and I sneer as I grip onto the pistol.

"What do I do?" I ask with hesitation. He suddenly smiles and settles his gaze to his side.

I followed his stare and my eyes widen as I see two men throwing an old man at my feet. The old man spoke only French, his clothes were clean. He must be first class. What does he want me to do?

I looked back at my wife's kidnapper, I see how his grin was tight on his face and I wanted nothing more then to smack it off.

He was completely silent; all I heard was the old man's plea. I then began to listen to the old man.

"_Please Monsieur, my eldest son is having a baby, my eldest daughter is getting married, my wife, oh my wife please she couldn't survive on her own! My children won't be able to look after her. Please monsieur, please!"_

It all made sense; I gripped the pistol and felt my knuckles crack.

"This is monstrous!" I shouted.

"Yes, it is. So you should have no problem doing this then," he said that grin still gleefully in place.

My hand shot up and the pistol now pointed at him.

"He has a family!"

"Like all family they will get over it,"

"Not if you love them very much!"

"I loved my father very much but did that stop you from killing him?!" His voice conquered the area. The grin disappeared and now there were clenched teeth.

All was silent. His father? This man, I have never met him, how could I known his father?

"I don't know what you're talking about -"

"You wouldn't would you _freak_?" He shouted with anger. His words, there is something all too familiar about them. "You have one minute to finish your task or your wife and child are dead!"

I squeezed the gun, wanting so much to pull the trigger, but I found myself lowering my gun…to the old man's head. He was still crying and begging me not to kill him, begging me to spare his life so he can see his son have a baby, so he can see his daughter get married, so he can see his wife.

"_Please! No monsieur please I'll do anything, my wife; she'll die without me please!"_

The old man continued to shout, continued to cry. I would know if he was lying or not, and he wasn't. He truly did have a family out there, a family he loved very much.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to the old man.

"_PLEASE!"_

Just like that I shouted forgiveness and I pulled the trigger.

The sound of the gun boomed all around, yet no one pays attention to it, they hadn't the time to listen.

Nothing came out of me as I saw the blood drain from the old man's head; he had done nothing to deserve this. If he had, he should not have been punished like this. Killed in the back of the whore house, filthy men will come and dead or alive they'll rob him of anything they can find that's valuable.

My blood boiled as I snapped my head up at the man, and just like before, he had disappeared. With anger I threw the pistol to the brick wall and shouted!

Why is he like this? He accuses me of killing his father when I don't even know him!

"You do to know him Erik,"

I spun around and searched for the Phantom.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted to the air.

"I can't, I'm apart of you dear Erik, no matter how much you want me to leave. If I do leave half of you leaves as well. We all know you can't live without that half; you'll be acting like you are acting now… a crying child!"

"Shut up!"

"Think about it Erik, just think about it, and I'll be waiting for you."

"I'll never let you out do you understand? I'll never let you out!"

Nothing, there was no Phantom in my head; there was only silence and a cold dead old man at my feet.

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay, so much has happened. Merry Christmas everone! and a Happy New Year!**

**umm, I hoped you all liked this one, I'm very cruel I know but don't worry, hopefully something exciting happens in the next chapter! Ouu kk I am excited...**

**Please review people! I need reviews if I am to write please!**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, it's our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	10. Chapter 10: Disturbing Discoveries

**Chapter 10: Disturbing Discoveries**

Dreama sighed in relief as her and Mme. De Chagney's captors came with food. She rushed to it and ignored the shiny fork and spoon. She grabbed the stale bread and quickly dumped it into the soup. She was so hungry; she and the baby needed it more then anything.

Christine watched in shock as Dreama conquered the whole plate within minutes. The woman was pregnant what did she expect? She glanced at her plate filled with soup and bread and suddenly pushed it toward Dreama. Dreama looked at her in shock, and looked at the plate with hunger. She violently shook her head.

"No I can't do that you need it." She quickly said glancing away. Christine gently smiled.

"You need it more then me," she said placing a hand on her shoulder slightly rubbing encouraging her and making sure she knew that it was alright. Dreama glanced at the plate and quickly began to eat. She made small noises in pleasure as she finally satisfied her starvation. She sat back her hand rubbing her tummy.

Christine scooted back against the wall with her and slowly closed her eyes. She began to think as she placed her hand on the swollen black spot on her right cheek, how could she possibly get herself into this? This would have never happened if… if what? If she went with Erik to live forever till her dieing days?

Would Dreama be just as happy if Erik never entered her life? Is this all Christine's fault? Was it anyone's fault?

Suddenly the wooden door flew open to reveal him, Damien so they call him. The man that left the bruise on Christine's face, the man that held a knife to Dreama's growing baby. Anger filled her as he came into view.

"Good evening ladies," he said with a slight bow. Dreama scooted more against the wall and quickly grabbed Christine's hand tightly. Christine tightened her grip in return assuring her everything will be fine.

"I hope you slept well," he said with a smirk. "Mme. De Chagney I do not wish to be rude but I need to speak with Mme. Destler alone,"

"Whatever you need to say to me you say to her." Dreama stated lifting her chin high. Christine frowned at her words but said nothing as she glanced back at Damien. Damien grinned.

"Very well, would you like to know what your husband has done in the past month?" He asked with that same grin.

A month? Dreama thought, it has been a month? How could that be?

Dreama stayed silent in thought before looking back at Damien.

"I know what he has been doing." She says flatly. Damien frowned and grinned again.

"He has been searching for me, doing everything in his power to find me!" She says shouting her last few words. Christine held her breath as she watches Damien's reactions.

He shook his head.

"Well you have most of it down. He has indeed been searching for you along with the help of you sister, and your husband." He said glancing at Christine, Christine's eyes grow wide. Raoul was helping Erik? He hates him though, they both hate each other! More then anything! "The other half is that your beloved husband who says he will love you till death does you part has raped a thirteen year old girl."

Christine snaps her head at Dreama and watched as she flinches. Did she hear correctly? Erik wouldn't do such a thing! He has done many terrible things in his past but never this! Never something so monstrous, but to Christine's eyes when she was living back at the opera Erik _was_ a monster. He would do anything he found horrible. Could the Phantom be back?

"You lie!" Dreama shouts through tears. "He would never do anything like that!"

"Wouldn't he? You have known Erik how long? Four years? Young Christine here has known him almost her entire life. Ask _her_ if your beloved Erik would do such a thing." His words were smooth yet he knew how effective they were on Dreama. Christine let out a sob as she watched Dreama turn her head quickly in her direction. Her eyes held a prayer, a prayer that the monster did not do what the real monster said he did.

Christine was going to tell her he wouldn't, why would he after all these years of being good? Dreama searched her soul to find the answer and Christine did everything she could to hide what she really thought. But it was not good enough. Dreama caught the thought and quickly she was in a puddle of tears.

"No! No, no, no he would never do that to me!" She said hiding her face trying her best to hold back the tears. What has Christine done? Guilt was all over her and wouldn't go away.

"What does this action tell you Mme. Munoire?" Damien asked kneeling in front of Dreama's crying form. Christine wanted nothing more then to stand and hit the man and get him away from Dreama! But she couldn't move, she had to know what was coming. "It tells you that your husband did not want you because he loves you, it proves that he wanted you because of your beautiful body. How innocent it was."

"NO!" Dreama shouts covering her ears.

"Listen Dreama! Your husband has been doing everything but trying to find you and your unborn child!" He said grabbing her wrist. Christine has had enough.

"Let go of her!" She yelped hitting his back with her fists. Damien turned to her and pushed her away sending her on her back and her head to the ground leaving her unconscious.

"Your husband has raped an innocent girl and killed an innocent man who had a family! A family he loved very much! Is that what a true husband is supposed to be like?!" His words echoed throughout the room sending shivers up Dreama's spine. How could this be? How could Erik do that? No! She can't believe it! She just can't! But Christine, the look in her eyes, she has seen what Erik once was, has Erik gone back to that? Has he gone back to killing without a care? Does he remember me? Does he remember his child?

Dreama tried to push him away not wanting to hear no more!

"Admit it Dreama! Your husband doesn't love you! All he wants is blood! And innocence! That is all he'll ever want!"

"NO!" Dreama screamed her loudest then suddenly tumbles over vomiting the soup and stale bread. Damien stands with a grin tightly held on his face. He will soon get what he wants. Now all he has to do is wait, wait for the final action that will kill Erik no matter what.

Damien pulls a handkerchief out and throws it toward Dreama, then slowly and quietly leaves the hysterical pregnant woman by herself.

Dreama wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, her tears continue to fall yet no sound comes from her. She glances around and her eyes suddenly settle on Christine's insensible body. Very slowly placing a hand on her stomach she crawls her way to her and gently places a hand on her head. Christine stirs yet does not wake. She needs to rest, she'll have a huge headache afterwards but this is what she needs.

Dreama's thoughts quickly came back to Erik. Her Erik, her beautiful _Knight_. Could a knight who promised their unending love forever break their word? Dreama's knight couldn't. But why this feeling that he would? Oh please Erik, don't let this be true!

* * *

**I am soooo sorry for not updating in such a long time, writers block is just brag! But I am also trying to start some others fhics...I really hope they are good, one of my new ones is a mix of Phantom and 300...lol don't think too far ahead, its not gonna be that bad lol...I actually haven't started writing it but still! Another one has to do with WWII! and...another is a comedy romance! Thats a first huh? lol and...another...is...kind of weired but thats because...its a work in progress!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	11. Chapter 11: The Decision

**Chapter 11: The Decision **

I paced around the room for hours thinking. Thinking of what I had done, what I had done to the pour girl, to the old man. I deserve to rot in hell for all my sins, for my old ones and the new.

I glanced at the broken mirror and wondered. Will he help me find my wife and child? Will he break his promise and abandon them? Will he make me kill and rape? I prayed over and over for an answer of what to do.

I want her back, I want my Dreama, I want _My Lady_! I need her! Tears began to draw closer. I tried to push them back but found that I couldn't. The tears began to flood.

I cried and cried, for hours. I felt my sore eyes turning red every minute, I couldn't breathe, I was choking on sobs. Why can't I find them?! Do I truly love my wife? Do I want my child to live and be happy?

How could ask myself these questions?

I thought back, when I thought Dreama had died in the fire, how I cursed God for giving me this curse of always loosing the ones I love most.

Then I thought further back, before Christine. How I ventured around the catacombs of the Opera House. How I scared the crew and others, how I was nearly filthy rich! I was in power! I knew everything! I could get whatever I wanted whenever I wanted!

Yes, I was the Phantom then, it was not me. He always got what he wanted and even the things I wanted. The only thing he couldn't give me was Christine, maybe because he knew about all except love. He left that up to me. The ones who want love are always blind by it, and when it blinds them they cannot possibly know where they go. Love for Dreama has blind me. Now I can not find her. Yes! It is the Phantom I need! It is he!

I took a breath, what caused me to think those things? Have I gone mad? Am I loosing my mind? Yes, I am loosing my mind. I have made my decision.

…….

I heard Raoul enter the room, he did not knock, and I did not care.

"Erik?" I hear him call. I did nothing but stare out the window and watch the snow fall. I hear him approach me with cautious steps. "Erik it has been nearly two months, where are they?" I could tell he tried holding in his temper. I would have chuckled but I didn't, I was empty by what I was about to do.

I then turned to him, I turned to the once was young boy I saw at the Opera House and realized he is no longer a boy. But a man who desperately wanted his wife back.

I do not know how long we stared at each other, but it was long enough for Raoul to understand. Understand what I have been through, understand what I am going through, understand what I must do.

"I have to bring him back," I whispered. His frown was held tight, it was not a frown of confusion. "You know why I must do this." I did not have to explain anything. He knew what I meant. He then nodded slowly before responding with difficulty.

"Do what you have to do to find them," He says. I now noticed that Raoul not only held concern for his wife but mine as well. Was it pity? Was it pity that for once in my life a monster finally has a family and just like that it has been taken away? I did not have to think about it.

I nodded to Raoul and moved passed him to gather some things for the journey. The journey back to the past, back to my past.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, hopefully the others will be long lol...please Review guys they really help, and if some think something is wrong have some complaints about the story then tell me about them and...idk...maybe I'll fix it maybe I won't...but please review!**

**Please review**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	12. Chapter 12: The Opera Populair

**Chapter 12: The Opera Populair**

I stared at myself in a mirror and studied the sight before me. The once was Phantom was not wearing his usual black coat, his dark red vest, his black cravat, trousers and shoes. Instead he wore a dark blue coat with a light brown vest, along with a cream colored cravat and black trousers along with the same colored shoes. Instead of having the pitch black cape I simply had a dark over coat.

This simple attire made me feel like an ordinary man, a couple of years ago I would have welcomed the feeling. But now, the feeling was making me miserable, more then ever. I took a long deep sigh before heading out the door and into my carriage.

I knew the one place to get me started on the task, and that was to go back to the lair. The one place I have called home for more then twenty five years. Instead of using a carriage I saddled up one of my horses and rushed to the Opera. So many thoughts, so many memories, everything was coming back, yet nothing awoke the Phantom within me.

Andre and Firmin did not notice me as I entered the Opera House. By getting started on bringing the Phantom back I must first remember the traps I built, and I have never forgotten this one. I rushed through the dark halls and watched as each candle in the hall began to light itself. Except maybe a few, _I'll tend to those later, I thought_. I then paused; it seems _that _caught his attention. I continued on.

As I made my way back down to my solitude it seemed as if I never left. It almost seemed as if I was here only yesterday when really the last time I was here was more then two years ago. I walked and walked down the passageway, not missing a single step, when suddenly, the light began to fade. Yet I continued on, as if it were nothing. But suddenly I felt myself began to slow. I couldn't see anything, how could I not? It all made sense; I spent a good amount of time out of darkness. Now the darkness is nothing but a stranger to me.

I placed my hand on a nearby wall and continued walking. I know that there is a shortcut, but I found myself lost, I couldn't remember where it was. I closed my eyes and began to think about where it was yet nothing came up. Frustrated I slammed my hand against the wall. I shouted in the dark hall.

Then the path came up, I quickly rushed to it before I forgot. I found myself running, running as if I knew I would not fall, would not bump into a wall, would not die.

Then it happened. The floor gave away and I began to fall. I shouted out as I fell onto a slide. It was endless and dark, I found myself more then afraid. When suddenly I began to hear a laugh, the laugh made me angry. It was he who laughed at me, and I wanted nothing more but to find him and tare him apart!

The floor gave away again and I fell into a pit. A pit filled with blackness. I knew what room I was in.

The room that has killed many back in Persia. The room I sealed off even from me. The torture chamber.

The one room I promised myself never to use unless necessary. I glanced around the darkness and slowly objects began to form. Trees. Thousands of tress everywhere! My breathing began to become ragged as I tried remembering the lever, the one lever that could get me out. But the trees! It was a vast forest that no one could figure out.

I cursed out loud, it's only a trick! A trick I made years ago! Just find the lever! I placed my hands out in front of me, I placed it on what I thought was a tree but no, it was a mirror. I cursed again. I need to find the real tree. The tree that contains the rope. The rope you hang yourself with once your mind has had enough of seeing thousand of trees and hearing nothing but the crazy beating of your heart. I yanked off my coat and began to search.

"Where is it?" I demanded to the darkness. I heard no echo and it drove me insane!

"You are pathetic," I heard him say with a laugh.

"Be quiet!" I shouted to the air. I slammed my fist against a mirror and watched as it broke.

One mirror down was all I needed; I glanced around for the tree. The black tree that holds my freedom. Where are you?

There! I see it! It was right in front of me; I quickly placed my hand on it and let out a breath of relief. I then began to feel around the tree, for the lever. My breath began to become ragged yet again as I searched for the lever desperately.

"Please," I pleaded silently. It was then my eyes snapped open as I heard a faint click. It was the lever! I pulled it hard and I felt cool air.

I glanced behind and saw as a door opened. I rushed to it almost instantly.

Here I am the one place that has consumed me and my music. I took a breath, the air was damp. I missed that smell, I thought to myself.

I glanced around and saw that the mob as done nothing to my old dwelling except maybe take a few valuable items, items I will not need.

I took my first two steps away from the Torture Chamber and was finally able to stand straight. Even being near that death room makes my knees weak with fear.

_Fear? The Phantom has NO fear!_

He said with a bitter tone. It is true; the Phantom has no fear of anything. Erik Munoire however, has many fears. Fear of losing the one person he truly loves. Fear of losing his only unborn child.

I took another breath. Dreama will always be in my mind, but I _must_ concentrate on _this_.

One thing that made the Phantom was music, his dark music. _My_ dark music. I glanced at the organ and could not help but slightly grin. There the organ was waiting to be played, my music lie silently on top waiting to be read. I walked up to them and gently picked up the pieces of paper, the paper was wrinkled yet the notes were still visible thank goodness. The organ keys were dusty but I know it still plays with such beauty!

I sat down in front of the instrument and gently pressed a key. Nothing.

I searched my memory for my masterpiece, it has never left. I began to play a small part. Nothing.

I began to sing along with it.

_Past the point of no return_

_No backward glances_

_Our games of make believe_

_Are at an end!_

Nothing.

I sighed with irritation. Where are you Phantom?!

I stood from the bench and marched to my room, there lied the swan bed. It was dusty from neglect and all alone, and right next to it was my music box. I sighed yet suddenly frowned, where was my mask?

I growled in frustration as I gently sat down on the bed and as careful as possible placed the music box on my lap. I turned the small lever and listened as it began to play that sweet tune. _Masquerade_.

I listened and listened over and over yet nothing happened. Images of Christine came into view yet to me they were just images. Nothing special to think about. I gently placed the music box back down and stood.

"You wanted to be let out well here is your chance!" I shouted. No one responded. "Why will you not come?! I have given you chances yet you take none! Why?!" My echo traveled all over, yet I received no response from _the Opera Ghost_.

My hands clenched with such anger they suddenly began to shake. What must I do?

I took another breath and traveled to another room, the room were I made the things I needed. There're many sketches of Christine, too many. There are tiny models of the stage, the last model being burned just like that one night.

I slightly touched a dried up rose that lay dead on the table. How beautiful it once was.

I closed my eyes then sighed as the chandelier falling on hundreds of innocent people came into my mind. I wanted to shake the memory out but I knew I mustn't. Anything could make him come back. This might just help.

It didn't.

I walked over to a small area were I sewed my clothes, and there on top of all costumes and outfits was _his_ black attire. I gently grasped the fabric, it was still soft, and the blackness did not wear off. Instead it was blacker then ever. An idea formed and I quickly began to strip.

I changed into the clothes that I wore to scare crewmembers and casts. That memory made me slightly smirk.

I pulled a curtain away from a mirror and stared at myself. My black mask did not go well, my white one dominated all. As I moved around in place I notice how loose the clothing was. I have grown weak.

How pathetic I have become over the past two years. Where were the muscles I had when I had power over all?

I sighed in aggravation, have I really changed so much? My size in strength, my intelligence, my motivation to never give up in what I want?

No! How could I say that! I will never give up on searching Dreama. Phantom or not I will find her!

Suddenly I remembered something. I turned my attention to a couple of drawers as a memory slowly crept in. The memories when I needed to calm myself. When music would do me no good I turned to something. Something that would always make me feel good inside and out. I opened the small doors and pulled out the small black box where inside a needle and a bottle of heroin lie.

I only took it once in a blue moon, only when I truly needed it.

"You look completely reckless from my point of view," I heard the Phantom say in the mirror. I turned to him and glared.

"I did not ask for your opinion," I stated with anger as I set the box to the side. "Answer me one question," I asked suddenly. The Phantom straightened with a grin and leaned forward.

"What question is that?" he asked. I took a step forward.

"I have told you constantly that you can come back, I have given you plenty of opportunities yet you do not return. Why?" I demanded with clenched and tight fists.

"Calm down Erik," the Phantom warned. "Indeed you have told me I can come back but you forget one thing. I can come back, but only if you admit _I_ was born first. I will come back only if you admit it was _I_ who created you."

"Never," I said plainly with narrowed eyes. The Phantom chuckled and shook his head.

"That will be your next task Erik Munoire, discovering the _real_ you." The Phantom concluded our talk and left.

I wanted him to know that it was not he who first entered this world but I knew I could not change his mind. As much as I wanted to his mind was set.

I placed my hand in my hair and ran it through, realizing how long it had grown. I placed my hands on my face and felt the pieces of facial hair that began to grow.

This was not the Phantom. This was not how he lived, how he looked, how he survived. This was nothing like him.

How? How can I bring him back? What must I do? Where must I go?

_Where it all began_.

I then closed my eyes and thought back, I went back in time to a place that haunts me as if it were a daily punishment.

_The Devil's Child_.

The owner's voice echoed in my head and I knew where I had to go.

I knew exactly where the fairground was, it was near the docks. The docks where I saw Thelma and her crew battle the owner and his men, the docks where I fell and couldn't get up, would not get up. What did I have to live for?

I now have a reason to live.

I opened my eyes and took a breath. I left the lair knowing the way back. Everything was coming back. Good.

Please Dreama, please hold on. For the sake of our child please hold on; please keep the strength I know you have. Please survive my love – for the sake of our child. Please hold on.

* * *

**Ok! I know it has been forever since my last update! But I have been busy with other chapters...I wanted to try and catch up so it will be like...well...its too confusing. But I have written more chapters and will update tonight.**

**Oh please! Oh please! Review! I know I don't deserve it but please tell me what you think!**

**Crys A.**

**_"Life is a mask, it's our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask."_**


	13. Chapter 13: The Fairground

**Chapter 13: The Fairground**

The night carried on as I walked through the woods deep into the forest. I will be arriving soon, I knew I would. With each step I took, an unforgettable memory would come at the speed of light and linger there for the rest of the journey.

With each step I would have to take a breath hoping nothing terrible would happen. _What if_s began to fill my head and I began to lose focus. What if people were still there? What if I get captured? What if they are not there? What if, what if, what if, what if! Enough.

I stood in front of the fair ground where dozens of tents sit empty and cold. Dirty and abandoned.

I took my first steps into the deserted fair and was suddenly back in time to when there were almost more then a hundred people here. A hundred people spending there money to see the weird and unknown, and the most frightening things they will never forget.

I entered the freak show and became one of the people, I became one of the hundred that was so anxious to see the weird and unknown and the most frightening things ever. I came across the tent that contained _The Fattest Man in the World_; I came across the tent containing _The Woman with Fish Scales_, _The Bearded Woman_, and_ The Tattooed Man_. I came across the tent that held the fortune teller, I came across the tent the woman and her talking doll used to be as well as her husband _The Rubber Man_ who can flex in any way. I came across my past.

_The Son of the Devil_

It read, the last time I was here I was no longer a child but a man. The change was no different then the first one, I thought grimly as I slowly entered the tent with open and cautious eyes.

I glanced around in the darkness and saw no one; the only thing I saw was my cage. The one terrible place I _had_ to call home for nearly three years.

I took a slow, deep breath to calm the rapid beating of my heart. This is where you were born Phantom, why can't you see that?

"This is where it all happened; this is when you come back." I stated to him, or maybe just air. Was he even listening? "Say something!" I demanded with a growl. "I have had enough of this game; this is your chance to rule again!"

Nothing, there was no cold voice speaking what so ever. The tent was completely silent; it was filled with nothing but memories. I took another breath and took a step forward.

"Just maybe," I whispered to myself as I began to take my steps toward the small cage that took me not only once but twice. I gulped as I could feel its deadness begin to pull me in with such thrill.

I held my hand out reaching for the worn out metal bars. The tips of my fingers made contact only a second. The sound of the whip lashing against _the devil's child_ immediately came to me and I pulled away. No! I can't pull away, not now! I am so close I _must_ be.

I took another breath bigger then the rest as I slowly made my way inside the cage. Its coldness wrapped around me almost instantly and a chill went down my spine. Take it in Phantom, are you awake yet?

I took in so many breaths I couldn't keep track anymore; I was lost, lost in memories. Memories of what happened that one night, the night she gave me up to these monsters. That night she could no longer tolerate me. She could no longer tolerate me constantly running away and coming back hoping my mother would accept me with open arms. She could no longer take it; she had had enough of me, of the devil's child.

I closed my eyes and remembered.

…….

"_Mother where are we going?" I asked her cautiously as she walked on in the night through the woods her hood covering her face completely hoping no one would recognize her. She did not answer me, she just walked on._

_I struggled to keep up with her for her long legs took big steps as if she were in a hurry. What ever for? Multiple times my small mask would almost fall and I now had to hold it up. As I did I thought to myself, trying to understand, trying to know where we were going but nothing came up. Perhaps somewhere special! _

_I was now in high spirits; mother never takes me outside in public or in privet. She must have forgiven me for being ugly! I could not keep up with my mother, I attempted to reach out for her hand but with a silent gasp she flinched and snatched her hand away from me._

_She probably still does not like to touch me, but in time she will get over that. Now that she has forgiven me we will be very happy together at last._

_A small light suddenly came to my attention. It was a fair! She was taking me to a fair! Oh mother thank you so much! I love you mother! I love you always!_

_My mother stopped and so did I, with a smile on my face I began to glance around. The place was close to empty, all that walked around were men who probably just works around the fair._

"_Is this him?" I hear suddenly. I turn toward my mother and in front of her was a man. I cringed as I stared at him. His evil black eyes, his disgusting yellow teeth and his ragged voice were just all disturbing to me._

"_Yes," my mother replied to the man her hood still on her. She made a quick glance at me and motioned me to come and stand next to her. I did as she asked with glee. I have never been this close to her. I then turned to the man; he looks at me and frowns. He then reaches for my mask. I gasp and pull away. The man glares at me; he pulls his hand back then slaps me. I fell to the ground in tears._

_I looked at my mother and frowned as she just did nothing but watch. Were there tears in her eyes as well? The man bent before me and snatched my mask away. My mother looked away. The man then began to laugh. I quickly covered my face._

"_How old is he?" he asked still looking at me. My mother turned only to see him._

"_Seven," she answered simply then turned her face away again._

"_Mother?" I called. I then saw her shoulders shake, she was crying. Why was she crying? "Mother what's happening?" I asked her. She did not answer._

_The man then stood and reached in his pocket. He pulled out a bag and I heard the large amount of money that lie inside it. He handed it to my mother and I suddenly knew what was happening. I shook my head as the tears began to flood. _

"_No, no please mother I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please mother don't do this don't leave me alone mother! Mother please! I promise to be good for you! I promise I will do anything to look good for you! Please mother, don't!" I begged and begged yet she paid no attention to my pleads. _

"_Shut up freak!" the man demanded kicking me to the ground without hesitation. I held my stomach yet never looked away from my mother._

"_Mother," I gasped. "Please don't leave me here! I promise I will be good! I promise I will make you happy! I don't want to go mother please!" I shouted as I crawled to my mother's feet, the thought of covering my face completely gone... I grabbed the hem of her dress and would not let go. _

_My mother sobbed and shrieked as she tried to pull away from me._

"_No! Get away from me! Get away!" She shouted with tears in her eyes._

"_Please mother please!"_

_The man suddenly grabbed my shoulders and began to pull me off my mother, I began to shake and I thrashed about. He let go and I ran back to my mother and hugged her. She screams and tries to push me off. I would not let go, I couldn't._

"_Please mother! I promise you! I promise! Why won't you believe me? Please Mother I am sorry for all that I have done! I am sorry for being ugly! Please Mother! Please!"_

_With one tug from the owner, with my mother's hardest push I was forced to let go of her. She quickly turns and runs away with the money tight in her hands. She doesn't look back._

"_Mother! Mother no, please!" I shouted to her shrinking form._

"_Silence!" the man said slamming me on the ground. I hissed in such pain!_

"_She is no longer your mother you monster!" he states with his black eyes. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did she leave me? Why will she not love me?_

_My face, it's my face! I'm ugly! I'm ugly! She hates me! She hates me! Why god? Why could I not be handsome for my mother? Why?_

_I reach for the mask but the man grabbed it before me. He grabbed it then ripped it. I gasped with wide eyes. Why? He then glances around then heads over to a wagon; he quickly comes back and throws me a sack. I stare at it._

"_That is now your mask!" He shouted with a laugh. "This is where you now live Devil's Child!"_

"_NO!" I cried out. The man laughed harder then dragged me to my new dwelling. A cage._

_My mothers crying face came into my mind, her face that held such fear of me and no love. I am the Devil's Child._

…….

"NO!"

My eyes snapped opened. Her face! That crying face! That face with such a petrified look in her eyes. My mother.

I crawled out of the cage and tried to breath but couldn't. Sweat lingered on my forehead, my eye sight was becoming dizzy. The world began to spin fast around me. I placed my face in my hands and tried to keep calm but nothing worked. The world spun constantly around me. I pulled my black mask off to breath and it still did not work!

My face! My face! It was all because of my face! I promised to make her happy! I promised to try and be good looking for her! Would she not at least give me a chance? Why mother? Why?

I fell to my knees out of breath. The world stopped spinning as it all became clear.

This is not where the Phantom was born. It never began here. This was never my first haunting memory.

This is not where the story began.

I made my way to a small village not far from here. I made my way to my _real_ dwelling.

* * *

**Hi all! The next chapter will be...so...so...so...trippy! I Sh!t you not! lol **

**Please! Oh please review!**

**Crys A.**

**_"Life is a mask, it's our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask."_**


	14. Chapter 14: Who I Am

**Hot4Gerry: _Ok, I cannot thank you enough for dealing with my absence! I am so sorry! I have been trying to write chapters for The Endless Devotion and I have not gotten very far, in fact I need three more chapters before I could write anymore, but I have been thinking of some things for this story and I just could not stay away! Thank you so much for your support it really helped! lol, Demand or Beg right? I kept on reading that to make me write this chapter. Thank you!_**

**Swordbunny4486: _lol, short review... at least it is something! Thank you very much! I don't care if your next review is "cool" it is still encouraging. Thank you so much for reading!_**

**GerrysJackie: _Hey! I don't know if you are still reading my story anymore but I just want to thank you for reviewing and tagging along with me!_**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Who I Am**

The Journey to a small village just outside of Paris took a grand total of three days. Not once did I stop for rest.

The trees around me become more familiar and I begin to shake. I am not cold during this moment. Oh no, I am not cold at all. It is fear that grips me.

It thrashes about at my heart telling me, _reminding_ me of the past, the past that holds such dreadful moments with the one woman who could never love me. Am I really doing this? Do I truly believe the real monster was created first?

No… I don't believe. This is the only way I can prove to that demon that he was not here first! Oh this is ridiculous! Why do I need to do this?

_Because you know the truth…_

He is with me, that bastard! I stop walking and glance away from the path before me.

"Why must I go this far to prove it to you?" I demand my hands clenching in the process. I hear his cold laugh all around me.

"You are not going this far to prove it to me. You are going this far to see it for yourself. You do not know for sure do you dear Erik?" His words were like ice to my ears.

I take a breath and ignore his words. I tell my feet to move but they don't. Oh God, the feeling of what was once there… of what can _still_ be there. My breath is now caught. What if she is still there? Would I be able to take it? No… she is not there. It has been far too long. She is probably dead. Alone in some cemetery where her stone only possesses her name and nothing else. No evidence of her ever having a son or husband. Just a name. Nothing more. She can harm me no longer.

My feet begin to move and I sigh with relief.

Dreama comes to mind and my heart begins to ache. My love… is she alright? Is our child alive? Tears fill my eyes and I blink them away. Now is not the time for tears. If I am to find my wife and my child I must bring him back. The only way to bring him back is to let him know the truth.

I reach a hill and I make my way to the top. As soon as I reach it I stop and stare at the small village below me. The candles in the windows were bright in the pitch black night. My eyes search near the end of the village for the last small cottage that contains no candle. That is the place. Do other people live there now? Most likely. It has been Twenty-seven years since I was last here.

…….

_During late hours where the moon shined upon everything, five year old Erik ran through the soft meadow filled with thousands of wild flowers. The different scents all filling his senses one at a time. His hands reaching out touching the soft peddles, Erik reaches out for the most beautiful flowers he could see. _

_The wind blowing against his face gave him a sense of freedom as he stopped and closed his eyes. He was truly free, out here where no one else ventured in the night. He was free to shout, free to cry… free to reveal his ugly face._

"_Erik!"_

_Erik quickly searches for his mother's voice. A part of him was happy that his mother was looking for him, yet a part of him remained distressing. Would his mother lock him up again in that dark room? Something told him he would be hearing that voice again tonight._

_At least Erik got to see the twilight shining above him with such glee. He takes one more glance at the stars, he gives the sparkling diamonds above a small smile for them and them alone to keep._

"_Erik!" cried his mother._

_Erik quickly reaches into his pocket for his mask. Slipping it on he runs in the direction of his mother's voice. He misses the stars already as his mother comes into view. Looking frantic yet cautious as always. Erik runs to his mother with a bright smile on his face, that was until his mother seized his arm and squeezed with anger. Erik cried out in pain. She would not yank him toward her, in fact she did the opposite; she made sure he was nowhere near her as she spoke to him._

"_Do you have any idea what would happen if someone saw you?" She hissed._

"_No one ever catches me mother," Erik says softly to his poor unhappy mother. Her eyes were now full of fear._

"_You've been outside more than once?" She asks carefully. Erik swallows as he think of his answer. He could lie to her, but he hated lying and she would always find out the truth later and her punishments were so much crueler. But if he tells her the truth…_

_Erik stared at his small bare feet, either way he was going to be punished. His eyes met his mothers. Her eyes would have been so beautiful, if only she smiled. Never has he seen her smile. Slowly he nods his head. With a growl his mother brought her hand back and swung it, she made contact with Erik's small face._

_Instead of falling to his knees and pouring his tears, instead of trying to run away… the only thing little Erik did was make sure his mask stayed in place for his mother. It was after when Erik glanced back at his mother that he soon began to cry. His mother's eyes were still filled with fear and hate. She still did not love him. His mother began to drag Erik to their cottage. _

"_I'm sorry mother! I never get to go outside! I just… I just wanted some cool air! That's all! I would never let anyone see me!"_

"_You want cool air? Fine!"_

_Erik felt the dirt hit the front of his toes; it was a moment afterwards he felt wood. They reached their cottage, Erik's mother continued to march and drag Erik through their home until they reached a small wooden door. As soon as this door came into sight Erik began to squirm._

"_No! No please mother not there! I can't see down there! Mother please I am frightened of the dark! Please mother!"_

"_You said you wanted cool air, there will be plenty of cool air in there!" She spat. She reached for a couple of keys placed on her desk and slipped one of the keys into its lock. After a few clicks the door swung open to reveal nothing but darkness. The cold wrapped around Erik and pulled him into its dreadful lair._

_His mother took one more glance at her son before shutting the door and locking. Erik quickly went to the door and immediately banged his small fists into it._

"_Mother let me out! Please! I'll be good! I'll never leave the house again I swear it!"_

"_Be quiet!" his mother cries with fright. Erik can imagine his mother. He can imagine her staring at the door and watching the door knob moving, trying to let out her monstrous son. He can imagine her placing her hands over her ears to try and block out my voice… he can imagine her cowering to a corner and slipping down to its floor in tears._

_Although all these thoughts came from Erik's head… he knew they were true. He knew how his mother prayed to God hoping no one would hear her son. _

_Blood begins to cover Erik's knuckles as he continues to thrash the door with all his might._

"_Erik…"_

_The thrashing stops as the voice fills his head. It was him! The voice! The voice that sounded similar to Erik's. That of a small child, a small child only at the age of five. Just like Erik._

"_No! Mother please! He'll get me!"_

"_Mother is not listening to you Erik! She never listens to you; I can understand why… who would want to listen to a hideous monster?"_

"_No! Mother! Go away!"_

"_You can't make me go away. I am apart of you." The boy whispered back harshly._

"_No!"_

…….

The night is silent, the air is still. I walk through the small village determination running through me. Just a few more cottages and my home will be in my view.

Indeed, I was right. The small cottage with such a dark past came into my line of vision. No candles were lit, the cottage remains completely dark. That is until I take a better look, a figure walks by the window slowly. I cannot see it clearly enough to identify whether it was a person or something else. All I know is that a chill went through me. Something awaits me in that place.

The door is just yards away, but before I move any closer I take a look back. Behind me there is a meadow filled with thousands of dead wild flowers. The memory is still fresh in my mind. The feeling of enjoying the company of the stars, then the feeling of fear and wretchedness stabbing me. I was only five and yet she still treated me horribly.

A long deep breath leaves me before I face the door before me. I stand before it unmoving, terrified of what remains behind it. My past, the beatings, the tears, the screams…it is all still hear I know it!

If I walk through this door every memory I pushed back will come back like a vast tidal wave!

My hands begin to shake as I try to stay calm. This is something I need to get her back. My Dreama, my baby. I lift my chin and glare at the door, no turning back now.

My shaking hand reaches for the door knob, my skin presses against the metal and I freeze. No! Now is not the time for that! Open the door.

I turn the knob carefully; the door opens only a bit. I let go of the knob and press on the door. Making a few squeaks it opens wide for me. The first thing I see is blackness. Although my ability to see in the dark was weak I still could make out a few things. But through that door I could see nothing.

Holding my breath I take a step inside, my heart jumps when I hear my boot hit the wood. Another chill spreads through my body as I enter the cottage completely.

Sweat begins to cover my brow as I continue to walk through the dark. I glance around; the cottage was grey and cold.

Suddenly a small noise catches my attention, I glance in front of me where at the far end of the main room a small fire flickers, yet in front of the fire on a small wooden chair is what made my heart stop completely.

I told myself to turn and run, run and never look back. Run and find another way to find my wife. I _beg_ myself to run, yet my feet moves toward the fire place. Toward the figure sitting silently on the chair.

Please! Please! Turn back now!

It is too late; I now stand at the figures side. Sitting on that small wooden chair is a woman. Her long curly hair, now silver is messy around her round head. Her pale skin now contains wrinkles. Everything about her is different, the only thing that remains the same… is her eyes.

"Mother," I breathe.

Her eyes are unmoving as she stares at the fire. Her body sits still, her mind floating elsewhere.

I unexpectedly find myself kneeling on one knee before her tired old form. Her hand looks lifeless as it just rests on the arm of the chair. I focus back on her eyes.

"Mother?" I call gently, trying everything possible to not scare her. I glance back down at her hand, _just maybe_ is the last thing I think before I take off my gloves and carefully reach for her hand.

Will she notice my touch? Oh God… all these years of knowing what she did to me and I still yearn for her love!

My fingertips touch her cold skin; I frown as I stare at her face. She frowns herself as she finally blinks. Her head slowly turns toward me, she squints her eyes gently trying to see who I am. The black mask that hides my face from her no doubt will throw her off, perhaps even alarm her. Oh but how much I want her to see me, how much I want her to recognize me!

Her eyes scan my mask and she tilts her head. She does not know who I am, slowly her eyes close and she turns away.

"Mother," I call again smoothly. That is when her eyes swiftly open. She turns her head and focuses on me. "It is me," I whisper to her. Her eyes stare at my mask and I close my eyes as I swallow hard. "Your son."

I hear her silently gasp and my eyes quickly open to see heavy tears appear in her eyes.

"Erik?"

My eyes widen as tears appear in mine. She said my name as if… as if she misses me… as if she misses her hideous son.

"My son," she whispers, her voice struggling to stay calm.

"Yes," I whisper back. She moves her hand away from mine; at first I thought she was frightened. No, she is not frightened. Both of her shaky hands slowly come to my mask. Bit by bit she lifts it off of my face.

Never could I stop her, only once did she ever lift my mask when I was young. It was only when I injured myself by accident on my left cheek. She told me to close my eyes and she cautiously lifted my mask from my face. I did not hear her scream as she cleaned my injury.

When I was alone in my room I cried thanking God, I thought she has forgiven me for being ugly. But no, she has not. She still shunned me.

I feel myself become weak as I feel like that little boy who has never been touched by his mother in a caring way. Will my mother touch me with a caring hand? Or will she shun me yet again?

I feel the cool wind cover my face; the fire next to me quickly warms the left side of my face. The side of my face that is smooth and normal, yet my deformation stays cold and stays hidden in shadows. Away from my mother's sight.

"My son… my angel… my Erik…"

Can this truly be happening? Did my mother truly whisper those words to me? A tear runs down the visible side of my face and my mother brushes it away. Her cold fingers are slightly warmer than before. Can they be warmer because of me? Her hand covers my face, she caresses it and my eyes fall shut.

"Erik," she calls gently.

"Yes mother… I am here." I whisper through tears that continuously fall into her hands.

"Oh Erik, my precious boy," she praises weakly. My eyes slowly open to see something that made my heart soar; I let out a small sob as a beautiful smile shines before me. I quickly glance at her eyes. Not full of fear… not full of hate. Full of… love? She is beautiful!

"Thank you," is all I can say as I lean in toward her. Her arms warp around my head and she holds me. I cry on her shoulder as I tighten my hold on her. "Thank you mother!"

I wish this moment will last forever! We can start over! We can be a family! The past will be forgotten and we can all live together! Me, Dreama, our child… and my mother.

Both of her hands this time move to my face to caress them, I feel her hand against my deformation and that is when she stops moving. She slides her fingers across the lumps on my face and that is when she moves away.

My heart begins to beat wildly as I glance at her face, her smile is gone. I look into her eyes, fear is back in them.

The tears of happiness soon became misery. No… no please not again. She places her hand on my chin and moves my face into the light. The light hits my full face and I suddenly hear my mother make a horrible screech.

Memories quickly came and I jump backwards only to land on my back where the light lie plainly on my distorted flesh.

"You are not my son!" She shouts. The tears were flowing mad! "You bastard! You took my son! You are not my son you monster! You beast!"

I move toward her, I feel like I did when I was a boy. Needing to feel my mother's arms around me. I crawl to her yet all she does is scream. The sound has not changed at all.

"The devil took my son! You are the Devils son! Leave! Get away!"

"Mother please! Please mother, give me a chance to be handsome for you!" I plead to her as I reach for her.

"Get away!" she cries.

"Please! I love you! Mother please!"

She does not hear me.

_She never hears you._

It is him! The voice I knew since I was a boy. The voice that would constantly torment me! Haunt me…

_Do you see now? _

Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

"Mother… please… don't…"

Her hand swings and slaps my face; my hand quickly covers my face from her view. It is the same… it is all the same. She will never change… I will never change.

The anger begins to build, her cries and shouts fills my ears as I remember… everything.

When Christine left me that night.

When she ripped off my mask in front of all to see.

When she betrayed me when I gave her all!

When the gypsies humiliated me.

When they beat me.

When my mother sold me.

When she first beat me.

When she first said she hated me.

When she gave me my first and only gift…

A mask to hide the Phantom within me.

The black mask is now back on my face. I make one more glance into my mother's eyes, they hold fear… and hate. I run out of the cottage, her screams were still there in my mind. Her tears, her words, everything. I run and I don't stop, realizing the truth is too much to bear!

He is right.

The Phantom was born first.

_I_, the Phantom was born first.

* * *

**Hello to all! I do not expect you to forgive me for not writing sooner. You have every right to be angry with the weak updates. Unfortunately my plan for this story is going out of control and I am starting to have doubts about the plot! It is freaking me out and I do not know if I should continue or not. Let me know what I should do please? Oh... real quick... for those of you who have read "The Family In New Orleans", I made a mistake! I said Erik's mother sold him when he was 5, I meant 7... I know, I know... Retarded mistake!**

**Review if you want! they are appreciated!**

**Crys A.**

**"Life is a mask, it's our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask."**


End file.
